


Something different

by CherryPie0



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adorable Peter, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Top Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: After Tony's suggestion, Peter tops for the first time.





	Something different

Tony lies on his back, already naked, and watches with an amused expression on his face as an equal naked Peter follows him and climbs into the bed, as well.

"Are you sure about this, Tony? We don't have to do it," Peter says for what must be the tenth time this evening and chews nervously on his lower lip. It's a rather adorable sight and, as always, it doesn't fail to bring a fond smile to Tony's lips.

They have been over this so many times Tony has lost count. When Tony suggested that they switch he didn't think of it as a big deal. He has known that Peter doesn't have any other sexual experience apart from what they've done and he has wanted him to know that this is an option, too. God knows how much he experimented with everything really, when he was younger. He thought It's only fair to give Peter the opportunity to do the same and help him discover what he likes and what not.

When Peter heard his suggestion, he blushed a deep red, his eyes going wide, and he stumbled adorably upon his words as he told Tony that he didn't have to do this for him. Silly boy. 

"Peter, sweetheart, I told you; I _want_ to do this. I'm not doing you a favor, you understand?" He says softly and beckons Peter to come closer. "But if you don't want to, we can stop. It's okay."

Peter moves until he's lying completely on top of him and slightly shakes his head. "No, I- I want to try," he mumbles, a small smile creeping onto his pretty face.

Tony returns the smile and pulls him into a kiss, Peter's body relaxing as soon as their lips touch. The kiss is slow but deep and Tony can feel his cock getting harder as Peter starts to slightly grind against him. He elicits a low whine from Peter when he pulls away, dark brown eyes looking at him with a hungriness that Tony will never tire of seeing. 

"Now..." He trails off as he reaches for the tube of lube, tossed on the mattress next to them. "Do you want me to do it-"

"No no, I'll do it. Just... I'll probably need some help."

"Anything, baby. Just relax, okay?" Tony says and hands the plastic tube to Peter who nods his head and accepts it. 

Peter opens the cap and applies some of the slippery liquid on his fingers before returning his attention back to him. "Are you sur-"

" _Pete_ ," Tony interrupts him, his voice a bit firmer, efficiently shutting Peter up. He spreads his legs a bit more and Peter sucks in a stuttered breath as he brings his hand between them. 

Tony sighs when Peter hesitantly circles his hole before starting to push a slick finger in. "Yeah, that's it, baby," he encourages and Peter eases the digit all the way inside. 

He works it in and out at a mostly steady pace until Tony tells him to add another and he obliges, making Tony moan lowly as he inserts a second finger, his touch soft and eager.

"Is this okay?" Peter asks, his voice shaking with arousal as he watches his fingers disappearing in Tony's body. 

"Yes, baby. It feels so good," he replies, his breathing growing heavier as Peter works him open. "Come here," he says, wanting to soothe Peter's nerves completely. Peter comes to him eagerly, the movement of his fingers barely faltering as he changes position. 

Tony captures his rosy lips in a kiss, feeling Peter basically melting into him, both of them moaning in each other's mouth. This time Peter doesn't wait to be told to add another digit, his small fingers sliding inside without much resistance, even though the intrusion is more than enough to make Tony's breath hitch. He breaks the kiss and turns his attention to Peter's jaw and neck, licking and sucking on the soft pale skin and leaving little purplish marks on his path.

"Pete, I'm ready, come on," he rasps, feeling impatient, and Peter nods his head, slowly withdrawing his fingers. He lubes his cock up and lines himself up with Tony's hole but hesitates to push in. 

"I don't want to hurt you," he mumbles, looking at Tony with an endearing pout on his lips and even that makes Tony's cock throb. 

So fucking precious. Tony's so lucky.

"Does it hurt when I fuck you, baby?" He asks patiently, gently, and Peter immediately shakes his head. 

"No, it- it feels good. Really good," he replies sheepishly and Tony smiles at him. 

"Exactly. And this is gonna feel good, too, sweetheart. Trust me," he says, apparently his words enough to finally convince Peter and make him start pushing inside. He goes torturously slow and Tony takes deep breaths as inch by inch Peter slides inside. 

"Oh fuck," Peter gasps, his body slightly shaking with desire or nerves or excitement- or maybe even all three of them, Tony can't be sure, especially with his own mind becoming blurry with arousal. They both groan when Peter bottoms out, collapsing on top of Tony who holds him against his chest, their rugged breathing matching.

Peter shifts his hips slightly, managing one or maybe two shallow thrusts before Tony feels him tensing, his body going rigid on top of him. 

"Oh God, I think I'm gonna- oh shit," Peter whines and then he's coming, his dick pulsing inside Tony as he spills his release. 

Tony kisses his hair and strokes his back as Peter rides out the last waves of his orgasm, feeling his lips curl into a smile. He guesses, he should have seen this coming. It's not much different than the first few times Tony had entered him. The kid is always so overwhelmed and aroused and even when it ends a bit too early, Tony revels in knowing that he can drive Peter over the edge so easily. 

"Fuck, I'm sorry," Peter murmurs apologetically, hiding his face into the crook of Tony's neck. 

"It's okay, baby," Tony reassures him, tightening his hold around him.

"Just- just give me a minute... Oh God, It's so fucking tight in here," he moans and Tony can help but chuckle, especially when he feels Peter's dick twitch inside him and swell back in its full hardness. 

"Apparently, you liked fucking daddy a little _too_ much, huh," he teases and Peter buries his face deeper in his neck, making a small whiny sound of protest that lets Tony know that he's definitely blushing right now. He always loves it when he makes his baby's pretty face turn red; it's such a wonderful sight.

Soon, Peter's hips start moving again, instinctively at first and at a slow pace, but eventually, with Tony's encouragement, his thrusts turn deeper. 

"You can go harder, baby, I can take it," Tony groans lowly and Peter can only moan in reply before obliging. He rocks his hips more forcefully, making wet sounds as his dick slides in Tony's hole, slick both with lube and Peter's cum.

"Oh fuck, feels so good, daddy," Peter whines, now finding the perfect rhythm, his hips seeming to be moving of their own accord. Tony grunts his agreement, his hands and mouth roaming all over Peter's body, kissing and touching everything he can reach while rocking his hips up, meeting Peter's thrusts halfway.

A slight change in Peter's position is all it takes for Tony to see stars, a low groan leaving his mouth as Peter's dick brushes against his prostate. Peter seems to understand what happened because after that he does his best to hit the same spot again and again, making Tony pant and his cock throb and leak against his stomach.

"You're doing great, baby. Daddy's so fucking proud of you," he praises, his voice coming out breathless and rough, and Peter whimpers in response, the words turning his thrusts more forceful and desperate. Their moans fill the room as Peter fucks into him relentlessly, his pace turning sloppier and hungrier with every passing second. Tony can tell he's close which is fucking great because he, too, feels his orgasm approaching as Peter keeps hitting the little bundle of nerves inside him with surprising precision. 

Wanting to make Peter's experience even better- wanting to show him just how fucking good it can feel, Tony easily flips them over and Peter lets out a startled gasp as he lands on his back with Tony straddling him, Peter's cock still safely inside him. 

Tony doesn't give him any time to get used to this new position as he starts rocking his hips, sliding up and down Peter's hard dick, eliciting beautiful needy sounds from his parted lips. 

"Gonna come for daddy, sweetheart?" He pants, clenching around Peter who chokes out a whine, his hands fisting the sheets beneath them as his hips start bucking up into Tony's ass. 

"Yes, please, I'm so close, daddy. Please please _please_ ," he mewls, his voice so wonderfully broken and his face so gorgeously flushed, both making Tony's cock leak desperately, aching for attention.

"Let go, baby. Come on." That's all the encouragement Peter needs to hear before he starts coming for a second time. Tony rides him until even the last drop of cum has milked out of him and Peter whines, his dick no doubt feeling oversensitive now after two orgasms.

Tony lifts himself up on slightly wobbly knees, causing Peter to slip off him, warm cum starting dripping from his opening - and shuffles higher until he's straddling Peter's chest. 

He grips his neglected cock and starts stroking himself at a desperate pace, half laughing half panting when Peter tilts his head to lick the wet tip. 

"Open up for daddy," he orders and Peter is quick to obey, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out, his eyes fluttering close. A couple of more strokes and Tony groans, his balls tighten as he comes, drops of cum landing all over Peter's face, creating an impossibly beautiful sight. Tony can only keep his gaze on Peter, growling when he sees him gathering the cum on his lips with his tongue and swallowing it greedily. "So good for daddy," he says softly, breathlessly, and uses his thumb to collect more cum from Peter's face before guiding into his baby's eager mouth, who looks happy to be fed daddy's cum.

When his face is almost completely clean, Tony collapses on the mattress beside him, letting out a pleased sigh. Soon enough, Peter snuggles close to him, placing his head on Tony's shoulder. 

"Was that good, daddy?" He asks hesitantly, kissing softly Tony's slightly sweaty skin.

"That was fucking amazing, baby. I think I'm getting too old to keep up with you," he says in a light tone, but only half joking.

"You're not old!" Peter disagrees immediately and Tony can't help grinning at how offended Peter sounds. His sweet boy. "And besides, you always make me feel so good, daddy," he adds and props himself on an elbow so he can plant a sweet kiss on Tony's cheek. "Thank you for today. It was perfect," he murmurs, and Tony turns his head to connect their lips in a lazy kiss.

"Anything for you, sweetheart," he says softly, more than happy to welcome Peter in his arms as he attacks his mouth with more kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think<3


End file.
